Palette Swap
In Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE, because of the addition of the 10-Player Smash, each character has a total of 10 palette swaps for each character (except for Unleashed, who has 18, and Teen Yumi, who has one). Despite the Switch not supporting ten player matches, it still features the same alternate colors as the PC version. Aaron Alouette Dress Barney Black Skin-Tight Shorts Bowser Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr.'s alternate designs replace him with each of the seven Koopalings. Brawl Team Sonic Brianna Jeans Captain Falcon Chaos Luigi Clown Mario Coil Dark Pit Diddy Kong Dog Urinating Donkey Kong Dr. Mario Duck Hunt Falco Fox Ganondorf Greninja Ike Jigglypuff King Dedede Kirby Link Little Mac Lucario Lucas Lucina Lucina's alternate costumes are based on the color schemes of female characters from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Luigi Mario Marth Maxwell Mega Man Meta Knight Mewtwo Mii Fighter Each default Mii fighter design, as shown on the fighter selection screen, is similar to one of the guest Miis. *'Brawler: Similar to Guest C, but with different hair color, hair design, and a lighter skin tone.' *'Swordfighter: Similar to Guest B, but with a different hairstyle.' *'Gunner: Similar to Guest: F, but has a different hairstyle, along with a different colored shirt.' Mr. Game & Watch MxP in the Clouds May Belle Ness Olimar Four of Olimar's costumes replace him with Alph, the main character of Pikmin 3. Pac-Man Palutena Peach Pikachu Pit Pokémon Trainer R.O.B. Robin Rosalina & Luma Roy Ryu All of Ryu's costumes are based on his alternate costumes from Super Street Fighter II and the Turbo HD Remix. Samus Sheik Shulk All but one of Shulk's alternate costumes are based on the color schemes of his traveling companions from Xenoblade Chronicles. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Forces Avatar The Sonic Forces Avatar is a hedgehog, a wolf, a rabbit, a cat, a dog, a bear, or a bird, depending on you create it in Sonic Forces. Sonic Worldctor Sonic Worldnic Toon Link Ugandan Knuckles Unleashed Unleashed is the only character with 18 different costumes. Villager Villager's appearance varies greatly between costumes, with their eyes, hair, gender, and clothing all changing. All of Villager's alternate costumes, with the exception of the yellow costume, are based on how the player may look at the start of a new game depending on how they answer questions asked by Kapp'n or Rover in Animal Crossing: Wild World and Animal Crossing: City Folk respectively. The shirts/dresses worn are named below. Wario Wario has two fewer costumes than in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, now only having five biker and five overalls costumes. Wii Fit Trainer Yoshi Zelda Zero Suit Samus Trivia *Little Mac's Battle Entrance is to jog onto the stage in his pink sweatshirt and then throw it off. If he is in his pink sweatshirt palette swap, he still jogs onto the stage but doesn't take his sweatshirt off. *Brawlic is the only character so far to have more than ten palette swaps (excluding Wario, who had twelve in Smash Bros. Brawl, and Little Mac, who had sixteen in Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS). *Bowser Jr. is the only character who is not able to change his color since all of his palette swaps are the Koopalings. *Ike, King Dedede, Kirby, Link, Little Mac, Lucina, Mega Man, Rookie, Ryu, Samus, Shulk, Toon Link, Villager, Yoshi, and Zelda are the only characters to have all their alternate colors originate from their respective games. *Briana Jeans and Lana Overalls are less denim-textured in the Switch version of the game. *Briana Jeans' and Lana Overalls' back pockets are missing in the Switch version of the game. Category:Palette Swaps Category:PHAIL